


Frottage Cottage

by MooseKababs



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Fondling, Frottage, M/M, Makeouts I guess, Public indecency, Slice of Life, THEY DON'T ACTUALLY KISS AT ANY POINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/pseuds/MooseKababs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind is absolutely blanking but basically when you put two hunters in a nightclub and they like each other chances are they'll start doing things that are better suited for private spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frottage Cottage

Cayde hummed his appreciation for the other into the Nightstalker’s neck, pressing his lips against the seam where clavicular plating met shoulder. His eyes flashed in the dark, and Tevis ground back against him to the beat of the music. There were many floors in the tower, and among them was a guardians-only nightclub they'd both expressed distaste for but never stopped going to. It was set up with plenty of private nooks and crannies, comfortable cushy seats, and pits of various objects or matter. In truth it had been the result of lighting and speakers being put into a block of three floors that had been mostly destroyed, leaving platforms, aeries, ledges and pits everywhere one looked. They agreed that those who ran it were cowardly for not going out and fighting like they were supposed to, as it was well known the owners had no reason not to be risking their lives like the rest of the guardians. Between the pits of strange gel that made every sensation feel ten times more intense to the ball pits you could usually find a titan playing shark attack or chicken in, the place could truly be a blast. Especially on nights like this, at the end of The Iron Banner when teams would come together to drink and celebrate and dance and have a good time, to rejoice in the light. When the dance floors were so awash in patrons that nobody noticed when he and Tevis got up to no good together, grinding on one another, prodding at panels and seams, touching, petting, kissing, rubbing, and thrusting in an unhealthy tangle of Hunters. He especially loved it when he managed to catch Tevis off his guard, to have the other exo leaning on him with weak knees and quick breaths and twisting hips.

Cayde slipped his hand up the other’s body from his hip following the natural line of his plating to trail a finger over the plexal curve of his breast plate. It was Tevis’ kryptonite, being toyed with under the hood, and he only hand to give an expectant him and a tap to the other’s chest for the plating to fluff up enough for slim, nimble fingers to play over wire bundles right under the seams. Tevis let out a sigh and swore under his breath, giving a laugh that sounded like a bird flapping its wings.

“Bastard,” he huffed, “Using my greatest weakness against me…”

“You know me, Tev. I work smart, not hard.”

“Hh, if that’s what you wanna call it when you ditch vanguard duty to fingerfuck me in public...”

“As a matter of fact, it is.” Cayde’s voice was teasing, “Hard work would be convincing you to let me jack you in public.”

“I-Im--A-ahh!--impossible. I do have some standards.”

“Could a fooled me, considering who you date.” To stop any remarks at the joke at his own expense, he plunged his fingers deep into the bundle of wires in the other’s chest and found a connector, brushing his fingers over the exposed connection and smiling at the choked noise his prey made, feeling his pulse nearly double as one knee buckled and the other, suddenly bracing all of his weight, folded just the same. Cayde kept the shorter mech upright, laughing against his audial, and let his free hand slide from hip to cod-panel in a smooth motion that he repeated a few times in the lull between songs. He pressed his panel up against Tevis’, purring. It was a sound uniquely Cayde,something nobody could yet replicate, and it clearly drove Tevis wild. He threw his head back against Cayde’s shoulder and swallowed back a moan, huffing out a breath and pushing his crotch into the Bladedancer’s hand, hard.

“Traveler almighty, you better take me out of here and shag me right now or I’ll shove my fist so far up your ass I could use you as a sock puppet!”

Laughing, Cayde set him to his feet and lead him to the closest door, pausing to look at the aroused mech just a moment before muttering something in response and continuing on. He thought Tevis wouldn't be able to hear the words over the din of the crowd, but his lips had given him completely away.

As they ascended stairs toward Vanguard Captain Quarters, Tevis rolled the words over in his mind.

“Love you too, buddy.”


End file.
